User blog:Leyrann/Elyra, the Bladedancer (Champion Concept)
EDIT: Apparently I've done something wrong with the coding, but it looks totally different than it did when I was creating it, so the base stats are a bit messy, when even displayed. If someone wants to know them I can post them. The same appears to be the case for the ultimate's scalings. AD scaling is 20/40/60, Crit chance scaling is 10/17.5/25, Duration is 8/12/16. Elyra, the Bladedancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= |cost= No cost |range= 500 }} |cooldown= |cost=No cost }} |leveling2= |cooldown= 15/13/11/9/7 |cost= No cost }} |leveling2= |cooldown= 120/105/90 |cost= No cost |costtype= }} }} }} Background First champion concept I've ever posted. I made this concept because I felt like melee carries (AD Master Yi, AD Tryndamere and Fiora (and sadly no others)) were too strong before level 30, and too weak in ranked play. This champion is an attempt to balance this out a bit, while at the same time doing something new, namely making all three basic abilities an autoattack enhancer, which would open new ways, for example, you can give a champion a few more autoattack animations, multiple crit animations and different animations for every autoattack enhancer (or more at once), as you spare time because you do not have "normal" abilities. My attempt to reach with this champion was to give better scaling thanks to bonus crit damage (I might be posting a blog about scalings soon by the way, and explain why AD carries start dealing so much damage in the end of the game), and also giving all kinds of steroids, making the damage high enough, but not disabling counterplay, even before level 30, as Elyra's damage is not that high that you die before you can kill her (the only way there is to make the current melee carries viable in tournament play without reworks), but also quite slippery with her ultimate, meaning that she is not catched in a second, even though you can damage her. It's like a Vayne. I hope you will like the champion idea, and all feedback (NOTE: I do not consider "this sucks" or something along these lines feedback. I call it spam) is appreciated. Changelog (sort of): I've already made some minor changes before posting this (most likely more incoming when I get feedback), the most important ones being the removal of critical strike chance from Dance of the Blade active, and later removing it's bonus attack speed and instead granting maximum passive stacks (those two stacking brought Elyra really close to the attack speed cap, eliminating the need for attack speed items), and the readding of critical strike chance. (NOTE THAT CHANGES HERE ARE NOT IN THE CONCEPT ITSELF. THE CODE IS, SORT OF, MESSED UP COMPARED TO WHEN I CREATED THIS PAGE, AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE FIGURING OUT HOW TO CORRECT ERRORS/REBALANCE STUFF) 25-02-2013 Crushing Blow Damage over Time changed from Physical to Magical. Crushing Blow renamed to Crushing Strike to avoid confusion with Wukong's Crushing Blow (Q) ability. 26-02-2013 Sheath the Sword range is 750. Category:Custom champions